wotarfandomcom-20200215-history
Ahmad Mahmoud
Ahmad was only on the most recent board, Wotar Reborn. He is a vampire on Wotar reborn, here is his character bio from Reborn. General Birth name: Ahmad Mahmoud Race: Vampire Age: 2009, looks 30 Gender: Male Occupation: None Birthplace: Jerusalem, Israel Family Relations: None alive Weapon: 2 spears Other items owned: None Background Personality: Hates everyone except those who share his common interest, very dark, keeps to himself a lot, except when he need to collaborate with others. He has a particular hatred of Christians. He also has a strong hatred for authority. Detailed History: Born in Jerusalem, Ahmad was an outcast. He was brought before the pharisees at the age of one. They told his parents that he was marked for death and evil. But his parents love for him kept them from doing what the pharisees suggested, to kill him. At the age of 10, Ahmad was sent to live in the Jewish Temple like most boys his age, he was cast out a week later. His parents didn't know what to do with him. They sprinkled him with holy water, brought him brought him before the priest, but nothing was working. So his parents decided to go with the priests plan, to keep him alive but locked up in his room. But unfortunately he overheard his parents talking with the priest. So he fasten together 2 spears, and then waited at his home in the shadows for his parents. When his parents got home, he stabbed them in the back knocking both of them to the ground. He waited for them to flip over to try and talk to him, that is when he stabbed them again, but this time in their hearts. He filled a sack with as much food as possible and headed out for anywhere but there. Taking his 2 spears with him, he would hunt for food and drink water from any oasis he could find. He eventually found a cave, living in it for 5 years. When he reached the age of 15, he decided to head to Nazareth. He heard of this child name Jesus, he immediately despised him when he heard of him. He was an outcast in Nazareth, sticking mostly to his home, except for when he needed work and food. he lived in a pile of leaves he gathered and formed a lean to. Getting sick of the lean to in a year, he turned to crime. Eventually robbing enough to buy a small hut on the outskirts of town. He would steal food and money, enough to get by. 14 years had now passed, each day he would recall his like in his dreams, all the crime and the murdering of his parents. It made him smile. He was now at the age of 30, he grew bitter of all the stories of this great Jesus. But a week later, he heard Jesus was arrested and was to be crucified. So when the time came, he went to watch. And there he met a very mysterious man, when he got talking, Ahmad thought he was a demon. The man kept saying things like "live forever and "get away with anything." The one thing that caught him off guard was that the man did not go out into the sun. After a while of getting to know the man, Ahmad realized how much they actually had in common, but most of all, they shared a hatred of Jesus. The man invited Ahmad over to his house, he showed up at about 10 p.m. The man approached him to explain to him his vampirism and of the painful process of becoming a vampire. Ahmad only uttered 4 words, "I want that power." He awoke the next morning, the man was gone and he felt different, he felt stronger, more powerful, and mighty hungry. He went to reach his hand outside to open the door, but his hand started to burn quickly, he yanked his hand back in and soaked it underwater. He waited until night time to get some food. He went to a market to get some food, but as soon as he ingested it, he began to feel sick and quickly vomit out the food. Se he went wandering around town. He eventually cam upon an old man who cut his hand on a piece of broken pot, when Ahmad walked over to him, a sudden urge came over him, he just closed his eyes. The next thing he remembered was seeing the man lifeless, like all of the blood and energy was gone from his corpse. Ahmad looked down to see blood on his shirt and taste it in his mouth. He now realized that he was a vampire like the mysterious man from before. He decided it was time for him to leave, he took a boat just after dusk heading northwest towards Rome. When he arrived, he took a job as a night guard of the gladiators of the Colosseum. Training his body and his vampirism, he was there for 50 years, killing off the occasional gladiator for food. He became quite adept in his vampire skills. But with his immortality, people started to become more suspicious of his never aging appearance. So he invented a special coffin, that only another vampire could open, and by performing the ritual described on the box which read "When the need is dire, pour the blood of a human into my mouth, to awaken me." He left a hole where is face could be seen, and he put the box in a forgotten part of the crypts underneath to Colosseum. He went into a hibernation, to focus his mind, and awaited a vampire to awaken him. Fears: The mysterious man from his past Strengths: Knowledge with age, vampirism strengths, single minded Weaknesses: The Sun, human food, lycans Likes: Crime, death, everything dark Dislikes: Lycans, Christians, everything christian Appearance: Facial Appearance: Smooth face, typical Arab face. Clothing: Roman armor from his job as a night guard Build: Medium build, not to big looking but not to weak looking, but his is strong because of his vampire nature. Marks/Scars: None Role Playing Example: I play another character here on Wotar. Here are the posts from Ahmad in Wotar Reborn. A Midnight Snack He was only on the new boards but he has potential. Category:Characters Category:Vampires